


Negotiations

by consumedly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/consumedly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a date, a working date scheduled by their families in the hope of peaceful coexistence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? Should I maybe try and make a verse out of this?

If Derek was bad at something and yes he knew there were quite a few things but that was not the point.

 

Second try.

 

If Derek was exceptionally bad at something that something would be waiting. Since that night when he stood there and waited for Kate to return, but she never did, he really did not do waiting. She never returned to the motel, alive, that is because uncle Peter got to her before the police and it wasn't pretty. Her mangled, burned to crisp body was found in her SUV, the same SUV where they fucked for the first time.

 

Anyway, the point was that Derek did not like to wait. In fact he loathed anything remotely resembling waiting. That would explain why he was thinning the carpet in the foyer waiting for Bennett to come down.

 

It was just like his luck to come to a college and find one of the Bennett's was already studying there. One of the few reminding Bennett's and that made her a heck of a lot stronger and definitely a potential treat, a big threat. Derek did not respond well to threats. His to go methods were growling, fighting or whatever was necessary to secure his and his pack's survival. However, enter a witch in to the equation and everything became so much more complicated.

 

That's why he was as already mentioned thinning the already mentioned carpet in her building. They have a date, a working date scheduled by their families in the hope of peaceful coexistence. Ha! He did not like witches. It was not that he knew many of them really, but Deaton and his powers of constantly making him feel like a stupid little cub for years and years while teaching him was not helping him to get over his justified mistrust. One of them had turned uncle Peter in a toad at one point and he did not like perspective of living in swamps very appealing.

 

She was already 5 minutes late, where the hell was she?!

 

Derek felt his wolf perk up and glanced around the hall. There was no one in the room, but he felt her approach. Her magic made his skin tingle and the scent. The scent of fresh air and soil, the faintest scent of pines invaded his senses and he wanted to bathe in it.

 

In the next moment the door to the staircase opened with a bang and a hurricane disguised as a young woman clashed right into him.

 

"Bonnie Bennett I presume?"


End file.
